This invention relates to improved cushioning pads for use in conjunction with a cartridge clip which holds a series of rounds of ammunition in a gun.
The pads of the present invention are usable with guns of a type in which the handle of the gun contains a downwardly opening recess within which there is receivable a clip containing a series of rounds of ammunition which are fed successively upwardly to the firing mechanism of the gun. In loading the gun, the cartridge clip is pressed upwardly into the handle of the gun by force exerted against the lower end of the clip. In order to cushion the engagement between a user's hand and the clip during such insertion of the clip into a gun, cushions of rubber have been provided for attachment to the lower end of the clip, and have been connected to the bottom wall of the clip by adhesive. However, after repeated handling this adhesive connection between the rubber cushion and the metal of the clip often permits the rubber to separate from the metal at one or more locations and may ultimately allow complete separation of the pad from the clip body.
The bottom wall of the clip is in some instances rigidly secured in fixed position relative to the main upper cartridge containing portion of the clip. In other instances, the bottom wall of the clip body is mounted slidably to the remainder of the the clip for horizontal detachment therefrom. In a clip structure utilizing this latter removable type bottom wall, the cementing of a rubber cushion of the previously utilized type to the underside of that wall may prevent detachment of that wall from the clip by blocking access to a latch element which must be released to permit such removal.